A Diamond Exit
by Heartened Soul
Summary: One-shot. First fic. Ash is leaving Sinnoh for home with Dawn and Brock, but a surprise person wants to join them for her own reasons. Possible Out-Of-Character, somewhat AU too since the ages are changed to suit the fic. Pairing inside. T for safety.


**A Diamond Exit (One-shot)**

**Summary:**** Ash has become League Champion in the Sinnoh Region and chooses to return home to Kanto. However, Cynthia feels distraught that he is leaving so soon, to the point where she wants to do something about it.**

**Ages:**** Ash - 16, Cynthia - 19, Dawn - 15, Brock - 20**

**Pairings:**** Ash/Cynthia (Rayshipping)**

The region of Sinnoh, the last region covered in a journey by any pokemon trainer wanting to become a master was turned upside down, as a result of their League Champion Cynthia having been beaten in a pokemon battle by none other than Ash Ketchum. Cynthia had known about the young trainer for a while, and always felt respect for the lad. However on that same previous week that saw her giving her title of 'Champion' to him, when she saw the way he handled his pokemon in the battle, other feelings began to stir up inside her, which she never thought would happen.

A typical day for Ash would normally be getting up early in the morning, having his usual breakfast with his Pikachu downing a bottle of ketchup in a short amount of time, then going out into the wilderness to train his pokemon. However, since becoming League Champion of Sinnoh he found he was not only starting to become weary of his routine, but also homesick, which made him come to one decision.

"Pikachu, come on, we're going home." Ash said to his yellow friend. Pikachu nodded its response as if to also ask 'You miss home don't you?'. Just as Ash got up from where he was sat in the wilderness however, he turned to see a beautiful blonde-haired, gray-eyed former champion walking straight towards him, and found he was frozen to the spot.

"I see some things never change in you Ash." Cynthia remarked to Ash. She knew a lot about his daily routines and always liked to make a remark of them in good nature.

"Uhhh... it-it's good to see you too Cynthia." Ash stuttered. He had liked Cynthia since he pretty much first laid eyes on her, but he kept it to himself. Now she was standing next to him and he was fighting the urge to say something. This caused a frown on his face to appear, which she immediately noticed.

"Something wrong? You seem a bit down about something." She questioned to which Ash couldn't shake off and so just decided to tell her he was leaving. This to Cynthia felt like a brick wall had just been built up and wasn't looking like it could be demolished.

"I can see why you're leaving though. It only shocked me because you've not long become the champion and all of a sudden you're leaving Sinnoh." Cynthia replied with a sad look on her face.

"Now who's the one who seems down about something?" Ash countered with a grin on his face, causing Cynthia to whack him on the arm playfully and share a laugh with her companion, but then soon returned to looking down at the ground.

At this, Ash immediately put a comforting arm around Cynthia, to which she gently leaned over into his shoulder. She couldn't explain why she leant in, nor could Ash explain his putting an arm around her, but they both felt it was right somehow.

"When is it that you leave?" Cynthia asked. Ash replied that he was leaving in two weeks time, which caused Cynthia to look at the ground even more.

"You've not stopped looking at the ground Cynthia. Anything you want to tell me that's bothering you?" Ash asked her, the concern on his face evident.

Cynthia looked away and blushed furiously at hearing his voice sound so concerned. She could tell he was worried about her, but she still wasn't sure if she should admit her feelings for him. However, she quickly decided she should stop letting it worry her, so she decided to speak.

"Well, the truth is Ash, the moment you told me you were leaving to go back home, I felt as though someone had just knocked the wind out of me. It made me feel like I was stopped dead in the tracks. A part of me wants you to see your family again in Kanto, but a part of me also wants you to just stay here. I suppose the best way I can put it is that..." Cynthia trailed off.

"...That what?" Ash asked, with a somewhat skeptical look on his face. He noticed Cynthia was close to tears now. Ash's Pikachu, who had wandered off into the wilderness, had returned and noticed the two young people sat down quite close to each other. Even as a Pokemon, Pikachu could sense there was a connection between its master and the former Sinnoh Champion, and, respecting his master, stayed out of sight.

"...I love you Ash. I didn't want to say it straight away because I was scared of your reaction." Cynthia admitted. She was afraid of his reaction even now. But that fear was soon washed swiftly away as Ash gently wrapped his arms around her, while she wrapped hers around him and buried her head into his shoulder.

"You should have told me sooner Cynthia. I felt the same way about you. I was scared of your reaction if I just came and admitted my feelings for you out-of-the-blue. I was afraid of what could happen. I say this because...I love you too Cynthia."

Cynthia could hold it no longer. All the tears she had been holding inside flowed freely now at Ash's revelation. She was very happy now that she knew that they both felt the same way about each other and looked into Ash's eyes. "Ash..." the name slid off her tongue and before he could say her name back, the two had captured each other's lips in a passionate kiss, one that released all their emotions and their feelings for each other. Pikachu looked on at the two young lovers, and a smile crossed the yellow mouse's face, now that its master was very happy.

--

Two Weeks Later...

--

"Ash! Wake up now or we'll miss the ferry!!"

The voice Ash immediately recognized as Dawn, Ash and Brock's travelling companion throughout Sinnoh. Dawn and Brock never got involved more than they needed to and as such didn't know that Ash was off in the wilderness alone when he bumped into Cynthia one morning. She was getting impatient that Ash was still asleep, and worried that he hadn't packed all of his stuff to head back to Kanto with.

Ash got up much to his dismay. He was leaving for home and that meant he would end up leaving Cynthia behind, which made him sigh heavily. However fate had a way of dealing him a poor hand. If anything Ash had already packed all of his gear the night before. He took his bags and made his way to the harbour and greeted Dawn and Brock.

"You could have woken me up sooner guys!" Ash complained. Dawn and Brock looked at each other as if to say "whatever."

"We tried, but you were sleeping like a rock." Brock replied, to which Ash not only glared at his friend, but laughed since Brock made a bad pun on his own part, remembering his time as the leader of Pewter City Gym.

"Well, now that we're here let's go, back home..." Ash started to speak but was cut off by a voice.

"Ash!!"

Ash turned around, and saw none other than his girlfriend Cynthia running up to him with bags in her hands, most likely containing clothes and valuables. She stopped in front of the trio panting heavily. Dawn and Brock had skeptical looks on their faces whilst Ash had a look of confusion on his.

"Cynthia!? What are you doing here?" Ash asked her, although judging by the gear she was carrying, he had half an idea as to the answer to his question.

"I did a lot of thinking last night and I came to the conclusion that I would lose a lot if you went back to Kanto and I was still here in Sinnoh. So i've decided that I want to go with you, that is if you will let me come?" Cynthia replied as she and Ash embraced. Dawn and Brock were surprised to see the two hugging so tightly, but decided they could grill Ash later about it.

Ash looked at Cynthia intently, then smiled and said to her, "If you're sure you want to then I would love for you to come with me and my friends back to Kanto." Ash had a warm smile which made Cynthia blush and the two embraced and kissed, which widened the eyes of both Dawn and Brock.

The foursome made it onto the ferry just in time, and settled their things into their rooms they were shown to by the crew. On the deck Ash was silently listening to the sea and the wind blowing, when he was approached by someone.

"So what's the deal with you and Cynthia?" Brock asked Ash with a smirk on his face which made him jump. Dawn was next to him giving him a smile but to Ash it was more of a smirk similar to Brock's.

"We'd heard you liked her from the start but we never imagined we'd see what happened at the port!" Dawn added, with the 'smile' still stuck on her face.

"Uhhhh..." was all Ash could get out of his mouth, he was still in shock at the fact the two had snuck up on him. He regained his composure shortly after though and decided to explain.

"I was out training in the wilderness one morning with my Pokemon when she bumped into me. She seemed in thought about something so I offered to listen to her. That was when I found out she had feelings for me but kept them hidden, scared of her reaction. I was the same as her as I had feelings for her but I kept mine hidden as well." Ash paused but then continued, "...So the bottom line is we ended up telling each other how we felt and happily ended up as we are now, in love with each other." Ash finished off with a smile. Dawn and Brock both had warm smiles on their faces, glad that their best friend has now found someone he can be happy and share his life with.

Dawn and Brock proceeded to go back into their rooms, leaving Ash to enjoy the calmness of the sea. Just as Ash was about to close his eyes and enjoy the wind beating gently on his face, a voice startled him out of his trance yet again.

"It's nice out here."

Ash immediately knew that voice; it was Cynthia's. He was startled but glad that she came up onto the deck and noticed her walking up to him. She threw her arms around him and he responded in the same way, giving her a kiss on the lips. The two then turned around and looked out into the open sea.

"It sure is. I'm glad that you've come but I'm still surprised. I mean you've given up a whole life in Sinnoh." Ash started to speak but Cynthia cut her boyfriend off.

"Even though I've given up my old life in Sinnoh, I'm glad I can start this new life with you in Kanto. To be wherever you are, is all I want now in my new life Ash." And with that the two lovers embraced once more, ready to start their new life back in Kanto, together.


End file.
